Traveller Meets Local
by Fantasies-Within
Summary: Meet Sakura Kinomoto, a Japanese travelling to another country with absolutely no tongue for the English Language! There, he meets a helpful local, and you’ve guessed it! It’s our favourite SYAORAN LI! You'll love this!


HELLO there! Here's one local-meets-traveller one-shot which my friends and cousins enjoyed, since most of us wants this to happen to us (like, you know, meet your favourite idol kind of thing?) AHAHA. Enjoy alright! :D

Summary:  
Meet Sakura Kinomoto, a Japanese travelling to another country with absolutely no tongue for the English Language! There, he meets a helpful local, and you've guessed it! It's our favourite SYAORAN LI!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT!**_

ENJOY!

**Traveller Meets Local**

* * *

"**Ak-si-cue-si-mi?** (Excuse me)" A girl with auburn hair in a trendy short style asked, a palm-sized _**English for Travellers **_book clad in one hand, while the other holding the book open and pointing at one of the sentences.

The young man turned to her attention, and almost laughed at the sight. This girl, who looked like she's in her early twenties, was wearing the most exaggerated set of clothing he's ever seen; an oversized honey-beige cap with light brown stripes, a pair of retro sunglasses with hot pink rims which covered two-third of her face, a thick-looking knitted scarf in an array of different colors around her neck down to her knees, a denim jacket, a white sundress with a layer of lace at the bottom which barely covered her thighs, black patterned-leggings, and a pair of knee-high brown boots. Her nails were long and painted, and ornaments were even hanging off it. Along with the apparel were the weirdest accessories. Even her luggage was overemphasized.

'What is this, some road-show?' The man thought while straightening up. Clearing his throat, he asked, "What can I do for you?"

The girl's gaze fell upon his intense, laughing eyes. "Ano," she paused, looked into her book, and continued, "where isu Ga-... Ga-ra-ri Hoteru?" She pronounced with difficulty.

"What? Let me see that." He took the book from the foreigner, and stifled a chortle. The book was "decorated" with scribbling here and there. He turned his attention back to the girl. "Gallery Hotel?"

Smiling, the girl nodded. "Where?" She asked.

"It's just at the end of the road. Walk straight down." He gave his instructions, but the girl did nothing to acknowledge that she understood. "Argh. Wait. Wait-for-me. Don't-move." He commanded her. The girl nodded in understanding.

Li Xiaolang went back into the shop and glanced around. "Hey, Meiling!" He jogged a bit towards a girl with black hair pulled back into a messy but stylish bun.

"I'll be done soon, Xiaolang, give a lady some time to shop!" The girl huffed, in her arms a pile of expensive designer clothes, ready to be tried on.

"Chill, I was just gonna tell you I'll be bringing a tourist to Gallery Hotel. Looks pretty lost, that girl." Xiaolang explained, pointing towards the girl with his thumb.

"Oh, okay, I'll call you when I'm done, then." Meiling suggested. "Go, go." She waved him away.

Xiaolang walked back to the girl and found her snapping pictures of buildings and random people. 'Typical tourist', he thought, smiling. He tapped the girl on her shoulder and she turned. "I'll-bring-you-there. OK?" He asked, his finger pointed at her book, at himself, at her, and then down the street.

The girl gave him a big grin. "Yes! Arigatou!" And she bowed. Xiaolang had never seen anyone bow that low before, and it looked rather ridiculous. People were already watching.

"It's okay, it's okay! Erm, let's go!" He wanted to help her with her luggage, but the girl insisted on dragging it herself.

The journey was pretty silent, since it was difficult for them to communicate. Xiaolang decided to try.

"So, you're from Japan?" He asked.

Upon hearing the name of her own country, the girl immediately answered, "Hai, hai! Japanese! Shingapooru, horiday! (Yes, yes! Japanese! Singapore, holiday!)"

Xiaolang laughed at her enthusiasm. "Alone? One-person?" He asked again.

"Hai. Hitotsu. One person." She grinned.

"How-long? Er, donogurai?" Xiaolang tried using the little of Japanese he learnt.

The girl was ecstatic to hear her own language. "Two weeks!" She brought up two of her fingers.

Xiaolang laughed. He had never seen anyone so cute. "Watashiwa Xiaolang desu. Onamae wa? (My name is Xiaolang. What's your name?)"

The girl took his extended hand. "Sakura Kinomoto desu. Hajimemashite, Li-san! (I'm Sakura Kinomoto)"

Xiaolang was confused. "Hajime.. What?" He asked.

Sakura giggled. "Ha-ji-me-ma-shi-te. Nice tuu mit-chuu. (Nice to meet you)"

"Oh! Nice to meet you too, then, Kinomoto-san. Call-me-Xiaolang." He pointed at himself. "Xiao-Lang." He repeated.

"Syaoran? Syaoran-kun! Arigatou! Ja," she pointed at herself. "Sakura!"

Xiaolang laughed at the nickname she gave to him. "We're here, Sakura."

They were just at the entrance of the hotel, and Sakura bowed. "Domo arigatou! Syaoran-kun no nihongo wa ii desu ne!" Seeing the confused look on Xiaolang's face, she explained. "Japanese, good!" She gestured the universal "good" hand-sign.

"Haha! Thanks! Have-a-good-trip! Bye-bye!" He waved to her and she started walking into the hotel. 'So, it just ends like that?' He thought as he walked back down the road they came from. 'It shouldn't! I mean, it's not easy for two persons to meet, isn't it? I shouldn't just let our meeting be a slip-and-past.' With that, he turned around and called out, "Wait! Sakura!"

(I'll be using Syaoran instead of Xiaolang.)

Sakura stopped in her tracks, and Syaoran jogged up to her. He slipped his hand into his front pocket and took out a bunch of cards. He searched for his name-card.

"Nani? (What?)" Sakura asked. Syaoran gave her his name-card and said, "Call me." With that, he was about to leave, but Sakura suddenly held onto him, and without any warning, she called out, "CHIIZUU!", and took a photo of the both of them. Syaoran, who's always been fast on his reflexes, managed a big smile before she clicked on the shutter. He ruffled Sakura's hair and left. Smiling, Sakura read the card.

**LH Corporation**

**Li Xiaolang,  
Chief Executive Officer  
H/P: 9123xxxx  
Email: **

**2 Shennon Way  
S(20xxxx)**

* * *

_**3 years later...**_

"Sakura Kinomoto!" Everyone in class applauded, and Mr. Brown continued, "Congratulations! You passed with distinction! Am I proud of you!"

Sakura grinned from cheek to cheek. Ever since she came back from Singapore 3 years ago, she had begun taking night classes for English Language. The reason? Well, let's just say she found her motivation.

"Thanks Mr. Brown!" She rose from her seat and bowed.

"Now you can go back to Singapore and visit your lovely Syaoran, ne, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend suggested. She too, volunteered to take up the language so that she could move to England with her boyfriend, and patiently, he had waited.

Sakura blushed from the comment. Meeting Syaoran has been on her mind every day. Now that she's mastered English, she can't wait to visit him. Didn't they contact each other during the past few years? Well, with Syaoran being a CEO, it's not easy keeping in contact, is it?

"Work is _killing_ me! Argh. Meeting here, meeting there. Deadlines all the time. Why am I the one doing this?! Why am I the only CEO who's doing all the job?! WHY DON'T I HAVE A SECRETARY?! MEILING!!" Syaoran screamed. The dark circles under his eyes, the messy hair, the loosened tie... It's obvious that he's under a lot of stress. _A LOT_.

"What? Chill. I'm trying my best to find a secretary for you." Meiling replied, painting her nails.

"Li Meiling. You claim you're trying your best, but may I ask, what are you doing now?" Syaoran asked through gritted teeth. If this were an anime, you ought to be seeing smoke coming out of his ears now.

"Hey! I was trying my best just before you came screaming your head off and complaining like a sissy. YOU were the one who came at the wrong timing. I'm taking my rest. A well-deserved rest." Meiling replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Sissy? SISSY? YOU-! Fine, forget it, never mind, take whatever rest you want, how long you want. I don't care anymore! I won't care anymo-"

"Oh wait! Here comes a reply! I think I may have found you a secretary." Meiling cut him off.

"You have?" Syaoran asked, relaxing a little. Just a little.

Meiling read the mail, and her eyes lit up. "Purrrrfecto!" She looked up at Syaoran, boring her eyes into his. "Now, Li Syaoran, YOU OWE ME. Get ready to meet your new secretary," She read the mail again, "Next Monday. Which is 2 days from now." She got up from her seat, blew at her painted nails, and strutted off, leaving a relieved Syaoran behind. Curious, he sat down and read the mail:

**Hello Ms. Li, **

**I have talked through it with my family, and they're agreeable of me working at LH Corporation. It was very nice of you to have invited me to your company, and please do not worry, the pay is higher than I have expected. I have booked my flight, and I am quite sure I can start work by next Monday. I regret to tell you that Monday is the earliest I can start. Anyways, for being so generous and understanding with me, I thank you with all my heart. See you next Monday, then.**

**Sincerely,  
Sakura Kinomoto**

'That name... Could it be?' Syaoran thought. 'No... No way. THE Sakura I knew couldn't even form a proper sentence.'

"This is stupid. Monday... It had better come quick." Syaoran said, and gave out a loud sigh of distress.

* * *

_**Monday...**_

(Sakura's POV)

I am so nervous! Will the boss be nice to me? And since I'm a foreigner, will I be welcomed? Goodness, this is bad ne... Smoothing out my attire, I took a deep breath and stepped into the huge building of LH Corporation. Weird, am I dressed funny? Why are people staring at me? I looked down at my attire, but nothing seems to be wrong. What, is this a trend for Singaporeans to stare at people? Oh no... I don't feel too good... Why is my tummy churning so?

Level 48... Level 48... I entered the lift, and started practising my speech. "Good day, my name is Sakura Kinomoto from Tomoeda, a small town in Japan just alongside Tokyo..."

Before I could continue, though, someone very rudely interrupted me. "Sakura... Kinomoto?" Wait, this voice. I've heard it before! I spun around and stared, dumbfounded, at the messy looking amber-eyed man standing just centimetres away from me. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"S-Syaoran? Li Syaoran?" I asked, doubting my own question. But to my amazement, the man nodded. "LI SYAORAN, from 3 years ago?!" He nodded again, a wide smile forming on his lips. Without any further ado, I searched for my wallet from my bag and opened it up. There it is! It really is him! I didn't know what made me do it, but as if there was someone else controlling me, I sprang onto him. He froze for a moment, and a second later, his arms snaked around my back...

I've finally met him, again.

**THE END**

**A/N: How was this? My cousin loved this. :D Hope you've enjoyed it! I absolutely LOVE traveller-meets-local type of stories, which, sadly, there aren't many. So in order to satisfy my own needs, I had to do one on my own! Hahaha! :D Review please! Constructive ones will be appreciated.**


End file.
